It is well known that roof structures are prone to develop leaks, the magnitude of the problem increasing proportionally to the age of the roof structure and the severity of surrounding environmental conditions. In addition, a new roof may also develop leaks prematurely for various reasons including improper construction, storm damage, etc.
Unfortunately, it is often the case that such leaks go undetected for substantial periods of time. When such leaks become detectable as discoloration of ceilings or noticeable accumulations of water, substantial damage has already occured, this damage being largely avoidable, had the leak been detected at an early stage. Another problem associated with roof leaks is localizing the source of the leak and the extent of the damage caused thereby.
Composite material roofs, such as those used in most industrial construction, present a most difficult challenge in attempting to locate the source of a leak and the extent of the damage caused thereby. These composite roofs are substantially planar, with very slight pitch. Because they are flat or nearly so, facility utilities such as heat, air conditioning, vents and the like are located up on the roof. These roofs are therefore subject to more traffic which accelerates wear. In addition, because composite roofs are flat or nearly so, water tends to accumulate thereon. If a leak occurs, composite roofs allow this standing water to creep far from the location of a hole in the portion of a composite roof known as the water impermeable membrane. This condition is known as a "membrane fault". Thus, the indicia by which a leak manifests itself may be far from the source of the membrane fault. Failure to detect and repair such a leak will result in loss of insulation efficiency and deterioration of roof support materials.
Roof leak detection systems directed towards solving the above-noted problems have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,945 to Sheahan discloses such a device. In the Sheahan system, a plurality of spaced apart water sensing elements are disposed beneath the water impermeable membrane, adjacent the roof deck. Individual connecting means for each detecting unit, in the form of wires, are provided and lead from each of the water sensing elements to an instrument to determine if any of the individual sensing means have been activated due to contact with water.
The Sheahan system is not without its inherent drawbacks. The individual hard wired connections required by this system make installation cumbersome and difficult. Special care must be taken in placing the aforementioned wires on the roof surface as considerable activity occurs during the roof fabrication process which can damage or dislodge any of these numerous wires. Installation may be more expensive due to code or other regulations which may require more than one workman to participate in the installation of the Sheahan system (i.e., a roofer and an electrician). On the other hand, were installation by a single construction worker to be permitted, the requisite knowledge of the National Electrical Code and of basic electronics would likely be lacking in the typical roofer. Yet another problem of the Sheahan system is that the wires may become dislodged or damaged during the removal of an old roof or in the preparation of the surface upon which the new roof will be constructed.
It is accordingly an obJect of the invention to provide a system for the early detection of the occurrence and location of a leak and one which obviates the deficiencies of previously proposed systems.
Another object of the invention is to provide a roof leak detection system which can be quickly and easily installed without special care and wherein the knowledge possessed by the typical roofer is sufficient to ensure a working system, once installed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a leak detection system which is virtually immune to being damaged or dislodged during the construction or repair of the roof.
A still further object is to provide a roof leak detection system in which any one or more of the components may be replaced without effecting the remainder of the system.